trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz.3
Śniło mi się coś strasznie dziwnego. Wyglądałam na piętnaście lat i byłam na jakiejś sali w szpitalu, przynajmniej przypominało to szpital. Na ręce miałam wypisane drukowanymi literami:"JONES". To było chyba moje nazwisko. Leżałam w łóżku i przecierałam oczy. Czyli dopiero co się obudziłam. Rozglądałam się pomieszczeniu. W ścianie była dziura. Dziwne... Spojrzałam przez nią. W osobnym pokoju byli ludzie ubrani w kitle lekarskie. Mówili o czymś na początku dla mnie niezrozumiałym. Dopiero co się przebudziłam, może dlatego był taki efekt dźwiękowy. A może tylko mi się zdawało, że coś słyszę. Poczułam jakiś szczęk w uszach. Zaczęłam słyszeć jakieś pikanie. Dochodziło to z jakieś maszyny, chyba mierzyła bicie mojego serca. Po chwili dźwięki dochodzące z odrębnej sali zaczęły się składać w pojedyncze słowa, a potem zdania. -Nie możemy jej tam wysłać, jest zbyt cenna-odezwała się pierwsza kobieta. -Zgadzam się, tylko ona zna recepturę na lek- powiedział jakiś mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. -Ale ona nie będzie chętna do współpracy. Musimy ją przekonać w jakiś sposób, tylko jaki?- te słowa padły z ust dwudziestolatka. Przynajmiej na takiego mi wyglądał. -Usuńmy jej wspomnienia, dajmy nowe imię i wmówmy jej jakieś fanaberię- wypowiedziała się druga kobieta. Potem sen mi się urwał. Obudziłam się. -Kurde, co za dziwny sen... Ale ja miałabym znać na coś recepturę? Ci ludzie chyba na serio musieli mieć nierówno pod sufitem-mówiłam do siebie. Sen znowu mnie owinął. Sceneria zupełnie różniła się od poprzedniej. Znajdowałam się w jakimś domu. Widziałam młodszą siebie, wyglądałam na jakieś trzynaście lat. Siedziałam w kącie i płakałam. Przede mną leżały czyjeś... Zwłoki?! Wyglądały okropnie. Postacie nie miały włosów, a ich ciała były pokryte potwornymi ranami. Jednak były też ciała, które w pełni wyglądały na ludzkie. Ja sama trzymałam nóż w ręku i byłam ubrudzona od krwi. Ubrania miałam poszarpane, a na skórze znajdowały się zadrapania, niekiedy ugryzienia. -Nie będę niczyją marionetką ani ofiarą!- krzyknęłam. Znowu wybuchłam płaczem i rzuciłam nóż w najdalszy kąt pokoju. Pochyliłam się nad dwoma ciałami i je przytuliłam. To pewnie musieli być moi rodzice. Udałam się do łazienki i obmyłam, a drobne rany odkaziłam i opatrzyłam. Potem poszłam do czegoś,co przypominało laboratorium. Brałam po kolei jakieś substancje i dodawałam wyznaczone ilości do probówki. Gdy już preparat wyglądał na skończony, wstrzyknęłam go sobie do żyły. Następnie założyłam jakiś kombinezon i maskę i poszłam niewiadomo dokąd. Przechodziłam obok martwych ciał. Widok ten przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. Chciało mi się krzyczeć. Sen się chyba skończył. Obudziłam się cała zlana potem. Oddech miałam przyspieszony. Próbowałam się jakoś uspokoić. "To był tylko sen"-powiedziałam sobie w myślach. Jakoś mi to dodało otuchy i się ogarnęłam. Co miały na celu te sny? Wstałam i postanowiłam się przejść. Co prawda było ciemno, ale moje oczy są przyzwyczajone do każdych warunków. Poza tym, na razie nie byłabym zdolna, żeby zasnąć. Ręce mi się trzęsły za każdym razem, gdy przypominałam sobie sceny z koszmaru. Zabici rodzice i te inne ciała... A najgorsze to było to, że większość pewnie straciło życie przeze mnie. Poczułam ból szyi, ale to na pewno nie było to, że chciało mi się wymiotować. Ale powinno. A no tak, ten gostek prawie mnie udusił. Postanowiłam o tym nie myśleć, żeby się nie dołować. Poszłam do swojego ulubionego miejsca, czyli drzewa. Jak emocje sięgały mi zenitu lub po prostu chciałam posiedzieć w ciszy, to zawsze tu przychodziłam. "Phobe, odezwij się. Żyjesz jeszcze? Błagam, ja tu zwariuję bez ciebie!"-usłyszałam czyiś głos w głowie. Brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. Należał do Newta? Jak on to zrobił? Jakim cudem ja go słyszę? Telepatia czy co do purwy jasnej?! Jaka Phobe? Chwila... Szybka analiza mi się przyda. Może te sny to nie były sny, tylko wsomnienia? To w takim razie to ja jestem tą Phobe. Co znaczy, że znałam Newta nim się tu znalazłam. Wytężyłam wszystkie zmysły i skupiłam się na jego osobie. Muszę spróbować za wszelką scenę się z nim w ten sposób por ozumieć. "Jestem Newt. Nie wariuj, bo to ja zrobię zaraz po tobie, co niekoniecznie jest korzystne dla nas obojga"-odpowiedziałam mu. Błagam, usłysz to! "Nie odzywałaś się od około tygodnia, jak miałbym tego nie zrobić?" Chwila... Czyli zanim się tu znalazłam to gadałam z nim w ten dziwaczny sposób? Jesteśmy telepatami... Czyli mam fragment układanki. Wiedziałam, gdzie on zwykle śpi, bo to było niedaleko mnie. Poszłam do niego, może to wszystko jakoś wyjaśnię? Nie, jeszcze za wcześnie. Na razie tylko poudaję tą Nobe, którą wykreowali ci ludzie. Chorzy psychicznie, ale ludzie. -Hej, czemu nie śpisz?- spytałam go, a on o mało co nie podskoczył. Nie wiedziałam, że można go przestraszyć taką błachostką -Eee... Nie mogę zasnąć po prostu-powiedział zakłopotany, gdyby on tylko wiedział, że gada z dobrze mu znaną osobą, to by taki już nie był. Czasami nie lubiłam mieć wytężonego wzroku, bo to było wręcz nienaturalne. Widziałam, że Newt przybiera kolor pomidora na twarz. Jeszcze tego brakowało... -Mam podobnie, więc nie rób się taki czerwony-powiedziałam z pewnością w głosie. Nie lubię kłamać, ale to dla jego dobra. Popatrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Wytężony wzrok, aż za bardzo niestety- wyjaśniłam. -A tak w ogóle to jak się czujesz? Bo on cię prawie zabił... Nie zniósłbym tego. Jedyną blisk ą osobę już prawię straciłem. Nie licząc ciebie- zachowywał się trochę dziwnie, ale postaniowiłam na to przesadnie nie reagować. Wiem, że chce o tym pogadać, więc będę cierpliwym słuchaczem, w ostateczności zadam parę pytań. -Jak ten ktoś ma na imię?-spytałam, jakbym tego nie wiedziała. Chłopak musi się komuś wygadać, więc muszę zachować cierpliwość. Krok po kroku, a może dowiem się czegoś więcej o sobie. -Ma na imię Phobe. Mieszka gdzieś, gdzie nie ma Labiryntu ani Strefy. Mówiła mi, że tam, gdzie się znajduje jest strasznie gorąco. Jej rodzice zginęli, a ona ledwo uszła z życiem. Dużo mi jeszcze mówiła. Opisywała wielokrotnie przebieg jej dni, swój wygląd jak i miejsce, w którym mieszka. Przestała się do mnie odzywać jakieś sześć dni temu. Bałem się, że coś jej się stało, ale dzisiaj się odezwała-przerwał na chwilę.-Chciałem znaleźć z tąd wyjście, żeby móc ją zobaczyć. To jest moje jedyne marzenie. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Pomimo tego, iż mówił o mnie, to czułam się zazdrosna. Bo kto wie, co ci ludzie mi wpakowali do mózgu. -Opowiesz mi, jak ona wygląda? -No ogay. Ma długie włosy aż do bioder, kolor zbliżony do twojego. Mówiła, że co pół roku zmieniają kolor na ciemny blond. Niebieskozielone oczy, bardzo jasna karnacja. Uważa się za kurdupla, choć dla mnie jest w miarę wysoka. Mówiła, że ma około 175 cm, czyli jest niewiele ode mnie niższa. Długie nogi i palce. Narzeka, że jej nos jest praktycznie niewidoczny, dlatego, gdy go złamała cieszyła się, bo trochę się uwypuklił. Narzekała też na to, że jest płaska, ale według mnie to dobrze, bo chłopaki będą jej się patrzeć w oczy, a nie na biust. Dla mnie jest prześliczna-podsumował. Zrobiło mi się miło, że tak o mnie sądził. Drobne różnice w wyglądzie mogły wynikać przez tych wariatów. -Umm... A co byś zrobił, gdybyś się z nią zobaczył?-spytałam z lekka zdenerwowana. Muszę wiedzieć. Natychmiast, w tym momencie, już! -Przytulę ją i powiem, jak bardzo się cieszę, że ją widzę. thumb|No taki szajski rysunek Newta i mojej postaci- Nobe lub jak kto woli Phobe+ kolczyki, które się narysowały przez przypadek xD -Tylko? -Tak, tylko tyle. Ona mówi, że nie jest gotowa na chłopaka. Tak dokładnie to powiedziała, że jest za głupia, żeby z kimś być... -Mhm, rozumiem- zbiżyłam się do niego. Nie dbam, co teraz zrobi. Chciałam mu się w jakiś sposób odwdzięczyć, nawet jak on nie wiedział, że opisywał mnie. Dziwne, że nie rozpoznał dawnej mnie no... We mnie teraźniejszej. Newt jakby zamarł. Pocałowałam go. Ja to zrobiłam! Coś czułam, że on nie chce przerywać. Takie śmieszne uczucie, jakby coś ci w brzuchu latało. Po pięciu minutach nam obojgu zabrakło powietrza. Czułam, jak się czerwienię. -Nieźle całujesz-powiedział. Chciałam uciec. Nie zapanowałam wtedy nad sobą. "Tylko nie rycz, opanuj się"-mówiłam do siebie. Postąpiłam może zbyt pochopnie, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. -Wiesz, trochę jestem zmęczona. Idę spać-wstałam i odeszłam. -Miłych snów życzę-szepnął i uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, czułam się spełniona. "Co ja zrobiłam, jaka ja jestem głupia..."- znowu gadałam do siebie w myślach. Cały czas w którym dochodziłam do swojego łóżka przeznaczyłam na rozmyślanie o tym, co się niedawno wydarzyło. Położyłam się i jak na zawołanie zasnęłam. Znowu miałam dziwaczny sen, tylko ten był w miarę normalny w porównaniu do tamtych. Wyglądałam w nim na czternaście albo piętnaście lat. Byłam schludnie ubrana, granatowa sukienka sięgająca do kolan i czarne balerinki. Włosy miałam lekko zakręcone, i co mnie najbardziej rozczarowało, byłam umalowana. Czułam, że nie chciałam tu być. -Oddajemy wam dziewczynę w wasze ręcę-powiedziała kobieta, która była jedną z tych lekarek w poprzednim śnie. Ludzie ubrani w jakieś specjalne kostiumy czy gajerki złapali mnie za ręcę i pociągnęli za sobą. Chciałam być twarda, więc zmusiłam się do tego, żeby nie płakać. Jak mieliśmy przejść przez jakieś drzwi, dwoje ludzi ogłuszyło mnie. Sen się ponownie urwał. Resztę nocy nie miałam snów. Obudziłmnie czyiś ciężar. Ktoś na mnie leżał i przygniatał. Temu frajerowi się dostanie, jak próbuje się do mnie dobrać. -Obudź się Sztamaczko, muszę cię wyszykowac do zwiadu!-wydarł się Minho. Zabiłabym go gdyby nie to, że wypowiedział słowo "zwiad". Wstałam i ogarnęłam się w niecałe pięć minut. Czyli przekonał Alby'ego. Chciałam wskoczyć w sufit, Le takowego nie posiadałam. -Szybka jesteś-stwierdził Minho-Chodź za mną. Poszłam za nim, no bo moje marzenie-co prawda, jedno z wielu-się spełniło. Byłam strasznie podekscytowana. Zostałam Zwiadowcą. Ja, która została po kolei oddawana z rąk do rąk innych Opiekunów, stała się jedną, która będzie miała najtrudniejszą-zarazem dla mnie najbardziej fascynującą- fuchę w Strefie. Weszliśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Znajdowały się tu mapy sporządzane przez Zwiadowców. Jeszcze były tam różne rzeczy, których nazw za Chiny nie znałam. Jedyne, które wydawały mi się znajome to noże i buty do biegania oraz jakieś gacie. Skoro te gatki się tu znajdowały, to pewnie dawały jakąś supermoc czy coś w tym rodzaju. -Plecak z jedzeniem już ci naszykowałem. Wybierz sobie jakieś buty i dwa noże-powiedział,a sam oparł się o ścianę. Byłam okropnie zawiedziona, że nie mogłam wziąść tych gaci. Może by ktoś nimi wtedy oberwał i by się cieszył, bo oberwał od jedynej Streferki. Trudno się mówi.Przy wyborze butów nie musiałam jakoś szczególnie się cackać, od razu wiedziałam, jakie chcę. Zdziwiło mnie to, że był mój rozmiar, bo miałam strasznie małe stopy. Oczywiście Minho musiał mi je podać, bo nie dosięgałam. Cieszyłam się z tego, że nie palnął jakiejś głupoty na temat mojego wzrostu. Buty były odcieniu szmaragdowego w czarnymi paskami. Bardzo wygodne. Jeżeli tak można, to polubiłam te buty. W dodatku były o wiele lepsze od moich wcześniejszych i bardziej mi pasowały. Nie rozumiałam, po co były noże,ale nie protestowałam. Jak sięgałam po jakiś, to ręka bardzo mi się trzęsła, jakbym Parkinsona dostała. To wspomnienie w formie snu nadal mnie prześladuje. -Ej, wszystko ogay?- spytał się mnie Minho. Nie chciałam wyjść na mięczaka. -Tak, wszystko ogay- sięgnęłam po dwa noże. -To idziemy? -No chodź. Szliśmy aż do wejścia do Labiryntu. Niektórzy Streferzy, którzy już byli na nogach, patrzeli się na to ze zdziwieniem. Czułam się trochę dziwnie, jakbym była nie wiadomo jaką celebrytką. No, ale w końcu nie każdy ot tak staje się Zwiadowcą. Stanęłam przed Labiryntem. Trochę się wahałam, bo nie wiedziałam, co mogę tam zobaczyć. -Gotowa?- kiwnęłam tylko głową. Głos pewnie by mi się zaczął trząść, gdybym miała odpowiedzieć. -To uważaj, żeby nie zginąć-to powiedziawszy, wbiegł do Labiryntu. Przez chwilę stałam, jakby korzenie mi wyrosły. Po chwili oprzytomniałam i pobiegłam za nim. Odkryłam, że jestem szybsza nawet od Minho, bo czasem musiałam zwalniać, żeby on mógł dotrzymać mi kroku. Trochę dziwnie to brzmiało. Nowicjuszka musi zwalniać, żeby Opiekun Zwiadowców mógł dotrzymać jej kroku. Obserwowałam, co on robi. Odcinał kawały pnącza. Pewnie dlatego, żeby nie stracić oreintacji, gdzie się jest. Zaczęłam też to robić. Na początku szło mi to niezdarnie i musiałam się zatrzymywać, żeby to zrobić i potem musiałam doganiać Minho, a to wielkim wyczynem nie było, więc praktycznie nic nie traciłam. Po paru próbach szło mi o wiele lepiej. Nie orientowałam się, ile czasu już biegniemy. Bardziej się skupiałam no obserwowaniu otoczenia i na tym, żeby się nie wywalić. Minho zarządził przerwę. On sam był z lekka zmachany i dziwił się, że ja zachowywałam się, jakbym w ogóle nie biegła. Wzięłam wodę i jednym chaustem wypiłam połowę jej zawartości. Zjadłam jeszcze całą mandarynkę, bo to było jedynę, co byłam w stanie zjeść. Spojrzałam w górę. Słońce już dawno było na południu, czyli jest około trzynastej. -Jeszcze tylko kawałek sektora i wracamy-oznajmił. Taa, już widzę ten kawałek. Biorąc tę odległość w mojej orientacji, ten kawałek wyniósł około pięciu kilometrów. Czułam satysfakcję z tego, że nie byłam zmachana ani spocona jak jakiś futbolista w upale. Na prawdę się do tego nadawałam. Gdy już wracaliśmy, moje obawy jednak się spełniły. Nie sądziłam, że będę świadnkiem takiego czegoś. Coś przykuło moją uwagę. Był to jakiś dziwny stwór. Chwila, jak oni to nazywali... Bóldożercy. -Minho...- tylko tyle mogłam powiedzieć. I tak był to dla mnie sukces, że w ogóle się odezwałam. To coś pożerało kogoś. Cholera, to Alby! Dlaczego on tu wszedł?! Przecież sam się wkurzał, że za dużo osób wchodzi do Labiryntu. Chciałam pobiec w tamtym kierunku, ale Minho złapał mnie za rękę. Złapał? On mnie szarpnął, przycisnął do siebie i nie chciał puścić. Trochę walczyłam, za wszelką cenę chciałam pomóc temu Sztamakowi. Chciało mi się płakać przez moją bezradność. -Nie pomożemy już mu, Nobe! Jak chcesz żyć, to biegnij!-wydarł się. Co prawda, przeżyłam pewnego rodzaju szok, ale musiałam żyć, więc biegłam. Przyspieszyliśmy tępo. Czułam, że serce mi zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. To było raczej spowodowane strachem, a nie wysiłkiem fizycznym. Widziałam już wyjście z Labiryntu. Przyspeiszyłam jeszcze bardziej. Nawet nie myślałam, że tak umiem. Strach wyżerał mnie od środka, a instynkt przetrwania się we mnie budził. Zauważyłam, że wszyscy Streferzy biegną w naszą stronę. Krzyczą, pytają, co się stało. Widziałam też pozostałych Zwiadowców. Skręciłam tak, żeby ich wyminąć, potrzebowałam chwili spokoju, ciszy, praktycznie nicości. Chciałam zemdleć, upaść, cokolwiek! Nikt nie próbował mnie zatrzymać, poza jedną osobą. -Nobe, zatrzymaj się!-krzyczał z daleka Newt. Nie słuchałam go, po protsu nie miałam ochoty na nikogo patrzeć ani z nikim gadać. Dobiegłam do swojego drzewa, usiadłam pod nim i zaczęłam ryczeć. Piękny pierwszy zwiad na długo zostanie mi w głowie. Może też dla tego potrzebne były nam noże. Zrobię tak, aby śmierć Alby'ego nie poszła na marne. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania